School Days
by Kurayami-9
Summary: *4* Kurapika, a bright but quite silent student, and Kuroro, a raven-haired teacher with a charming personality. What would the outcome be when both of them cross paths as one and when both appreciate arts? Need your help, review please!
1. How They First Met

**Disclaimer:** HunterxHunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei~!

**Notes:** Now I have three fics to take care of, but to be honest.. I know what will happen but never thought of how it will end ^^;

This Fic is for KuroKura, it seems that this pair is the most popular but I can't quite see why..

I hope this will be a new idea here!

I can't guarantee I'll write 'lemon' though because I don't know how and it's quite.. /

**Summary:** Kurapika, a bright but quite silent student, and Kuroro, a raven-haired teacher with a charming teaching style. What will be the result with all the things at school?

**Warnings:** OOC (though I'll try to keep them in character as much as possible), shounen ai.

* * *

Another day at school as Kurapika passed through the gates. While heading towards his class, he passed by several students who greeted him a 'Good morning' and he smiled as he returned them half-heartedly.

The blond boy was quite known in the school for his looks, and between the teachers for his out-standing marks and well behavior.

After all, what would any teacher ask for more than a willing-to-learn and perfect student?

Reaching his class and taking his seat, some students greeted him and went on their way while he started thinking and revising his plans for the day.

"Kurapika," A voice calling him made him snap out of his thoughts and look at the brown-haired young man as he paced to his desk with a pile of papers in his hands.

"What is it, Leorio?"

"Hanzo-sensei said that he wanted you to pass those to the others then deliver them to his office."

"Did he say when?"

"During the break, after everyone fills it."

"Oh, okay. Thank you for telling me." he smiled softly at him and stood up to pass the papers on the desks before the first class started.

Being the brightest student surely was troublesome with all the responsibilities on his shoulders from the teachers who are hesitant about dealing with the other, more hot-headed students of theirs, but it kind of made him happy to know that his teachers found him reliable.

After all, he wanted to prove himself independent and reliable after _that incident_.

* * *

"Kurapika-kun, here's my paper."

"And here's mine, too."

"And the group's over there!"

"Kuruta! Wait, here are the rest!"

Kurapika just stood up wanting to tell everyone to pass the papers when all of them came rushing to him with smiles on their faces, girls with faint blushes. Kurapika just smiled and waited until all his classmates fought to give him the papers first, but he didn't know the reason, though.

The blond boy then carried the papers and headed to the teachers' room.

* * *

"Oi, Kuroro."

A bald man called him as he sipped his tea while reading a book.

"Hm?"

"Netero-kaichou called. He wants you in something and right now." He scratched the back of his head after leaving the phone and walking to his colleague.

"Did he sound serious?" the raven-haired man asked as he put down his book and mug standing up.

"Kuroro, Netero-san never sounds serious." Another teacher, Basho, popped in the conversation when he walked beside the two.

"Yeah, I guess so.." he smiled and headed to the door.

"Oh and, Hanzo-san?" he called.

"Yes?"

"Leave my things alone, please." He glared.

Hanzo chuckled nervously and sweat-dropped as he walked back to his office.

Hanzo just had the habit of hiding a 'prank' between his books or in his drawers whenever he leaves the room.

Kuroro opened the door but stood in his place when he saw a visitor, he even half-faked a smile to the blond before him.

"Well, hello. If it isn't Kuruta-kun," he moved aside to let Kurapika, who gave him a bow, in then continued "I wonder what brings you here?".

The blond smiled to the raven-haired man and answered "I'm here to deliver something for Hanzo-sensei." Then stepped in and Kuroro went on his way.

Kuroro heard the blond student's voice then the bald teacher's one as he got further from the room.

* * *

Kurapika got out from the teachers' room, back to class to fetch his lunch then to his favorite spot in the school yard against the wall.

His thoughts drifted to the classes he still have and eventually to his teacher, the good-looking and kind teacher.

He thought of how he felt happy when he saw him in the room, how he first met him..

**_Flashback.._**

_Kurapika was passing in his first day in this new school, still not used to the rooms and corridors, and right now.. he was late.._

_He started to walk in the corridors trying to remember where his class was, retracing his steps._

_His steps became faster until he was half-running, half-walking and when he was about to turn another corridor he bumped into someone –or something- he didn't know, sending both, him and the 'someone' to the floor and several thuds could be heard._

_"Itai.." he rubbed at his forehead, that hurt most.._

_"Are you.. okay?" a baritone voice asked and he opened his eyes. The first things that greeted him were a pair of rich onyx eyes and an out-stretched hand to him. Then more features were clearer, like a bandaged forehead and black hair._

_Kurapika got up ignoring the hand and dusted himself off before noticing that books were spread around the man in front of him. "I'm okay, thank you." He finally answered._

_The raven-haired man knelt down again and started collecting his books, the blond found it kind of rude so he knelt down too and helped the man._

_"Thank you," the older man said when they straightened up again, "I guess you're new here, right? I've never seen you before." He half-stated._

_"Indeed, I am, sensei." Kurapika nodded politely._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Kuruta Kurapika, sensei."_

_"Oh, well then. I'm Lucifer Kuroro."_

_"Nice to meet you, Lucifer-sensei."_

_The older man chuckled a bit._

_"No, it's better of you call me, Kuroro. Now, classes have already started.. what are you still doing outside, Kuruta-kun?" he questioned and shifted his hands under the pile of the books he was carrying._

_"I, ah. Actually, I'm.. kind of lost, and I can't seem to find my class.." he felt embarrassed at his situation right now._

_Kuroro searched his face for a few seconds, then smiled a bit and asked again "Which class are you in?"._

_"Class 1-3."_

_"Ah, I'll take you there, if you want."_

_"Thank you. Here let me."_

_He stepped towards him and took several books off from the teacher's hands._

_"Thank you. What a weird chance to meet a new student." And Kurapika chuckled softly._

_He followed him to where the teachers' room is and put down the books besides the books Kuroro had placed and then followed him outside to where, he guessed, would be his class._

_"Here we are." Kuroro announced after some time, once they stood before a door which was labeled as '1-3' and the raven-haired man knocked on it then slid it open._

_"Ah, Hanzo-sensei." He heard him say when he spotted his math teacher inside._

_"Kuroro-sensei, can I help you with something?" the bald man questioned back and Kuroro nodded slightly, "Actually, I wanted to apologize. Kuruta-kun was with me when the bell rang, so please can you let him in?"_

_"Sure. But please, pay attention on the time next time." He frowned lightly and Kuroro only grinned and nodded, then motioned for the blond to enter whispering to him 'Good luck' as he passed him._

_His heart skipped a beat._

**_End Flashback.._**

Kurapika finished his lunch, wiped his hands and mouth with a tissue then threw it along with his paper bag in a nearby trash bin.

He dusted off his clothes then made his way to the library, where he spent his free time.

The school's library had some really interesting books.

* * *

The blond slid the library's door open and the student there acknowledged and welcomed him as he came almost everyday here.

He walked to the section marked as 'Arts and Literature' and scanned among the titled books to find a suitable one to read, a glance at the clock there affirmed that he had a good twenty-minutes before classes would start again.

He pulled out a book and went to an empty table to sit and read comfortably, his eyes wandered around the place for mere seconds before settling on his book again to start reading.

That's strange. _He_ wasn't there today.

The black-haired teacher was always in the library during the break, and that brought him back to the second day of his attendance.

**_Flashback.._**

_Kurapika settled down an empty table to read an interesting-looking book he found. He had finished a few pages when a voice pulled him out of his own world._

_"Kuruta-kun? I didn't expect." The familiar voice sounded light._

_He looked up and smiled when his cerulean eyes fell on the deep black ones, "Kuroro-senei," he nodded in acknowledgement._

_"Can I sit for a minute?" the older man asked._

_"Sure." The blond shrugged, still smiling._

_"So, you like books?" he asked as he sat down and watched him nod eagerly. "What kind of books?"_

_"Anything is really fine. Do you like books, Kuroro-sensei?"_

_"Yeah, I do. I have a good collection back home."_

_"Ah." He barely gazed at the book between his hands, but seems that the teacher caught that as he excused himself._

_"I don't want to cut you off; you seem pretty much engrossed in that," he nodded towards the book, "so I'm going on my way now. See you in class, Kuruta-kun. Don't be late." He added lightly and got up._

_"Hai. Thank you." He said smiling at him._

_And from that day, whenever he came to the library he always found Kuroro there with a few books. And he would always look up to smile then return to his reading._

_Unbeknownst to him, the raven-haired teacher didn't smile so openly like that. It's just that he saw the blond interesting. There were a lot of commons between them as he found how much the blond was in-the-mood during his class, history._

**_End flashback.._**

He looked up in time to notice that the twenty minutes had already passed. So when he closed the book, after he memorized the number of the page, and moved to go to class he saw Kuroro there in his usual spot, reading.

Kuroro felt someone looking at him so he lifted his head and his gaze locked with the blue eyes. He smiled to him and watched as he froze slightly but then returned his smile.

Kurapika could feel his heart skip a beat again as he got out.

Why was that happening? He didn't know..

* * *

**A/N:** I think I moved too fast in here..

What do you think?

Please, I'd like some help with this.. I don't know how to keep them in character, thought. I tried so much but I can't bring them more than this..

Sigh.. I have a long way..

Please, review and help me ^-^


	2. Each other's thoughts

**Disclaimer:** HunterxHunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei~!

**Notes:** It's just.. wow..

I got five replies and some help from them too! I'm really happy to know that you liked my work, and I hope you'll still like them, really thank you.

_LordOfTheWest::_ Thank you. Yeah, I'm glad you were able to know that he doesn't recognize his 'crush'. I was afraid it won't be okay.

_MystiqueSilver::_ Phew. I'm relieved~! Thank you so much for the help, but.. what's an 'AU'? I don't know.. thank you~

_Boomer4ever::_ Thanks! Kurapika's past is in yeah, but with changes of course. Hehe~ I think I can manage school life stories 'cause I'm still living it, so please, enjoy~

_Stella::_ I'm sorry, but I don't think I get what are you saying but, do you mean that everyone hated Kuro with Kura because they loved him?.. if that's so, I'll see what I can do, thank you~!

_.a::_ I hope it'll be up to your liking, then.

Everyone, thank you..

**Summary:** Kurapika, a bright but quite silent student, and Kuroro, a raven-haired teacher with a charming teaching style. What will be the result with all the things at school?

**Warnings:** OOC (though I'll try to keep them in character as much as possible), shounen ai.

* * *

"Your assignment for this week will be a report about The First World War," Kuroro, the history teacher, announced and paused when he heard several annoyed growls and complaints rise from his students.

"..and I won't accept any reports after a week, that's your deadline. You can choose a certain thing from the subject or write in general. The evaluation will be the same." He continued in a firm voice.

A girls raised her hand.

"Yes, Kinaga-san?"

"Sensei, how many pages do you want it to be?" she asked.

The raven-haired teacher thought for a moment then answered, "It depends on what will you write about, but for a minimum, three sheets."

And like that, just as he finished answering, the bell rang. Kuroro picked up his books and closed the one in his hands. "Good job, everyone." He said.

"Thank you, sensei."

His onyx eyes –accidentally- locked with innocent cerulean ones and he clearly saw the determination in them.

"I'm looking forward to read your reports." He said while still looking at the blond student of his, meaning that, partly, that is, for him but masking it.

Kuroro really enjoyed reading Kurapika's neat and perfectly-detailed reports. They never failed to amaze him, as if the blond himself is a history scientist.

_'It's going to be great. I'll show you my best, Kuroro-sensei.'_ Was the sole thought in the blond's head.

* * *

Finally, the bell rang indicating break time and Kurapika didn't want to waste this opportunity.

He took his lunch, a notebook and a pen outside to his usual place, and after eating quickly and thinking of what books will he use, he sprinted to the library.

…

_'I'm sure I have read about that war somewhere before.. what was that book?'_ he questioned his memory trying to remember which book contained rich-in-information chapters of their assignment.

Delicate fingers gently trailed the books under the title 'History', and eventually, he found it.

Taking the heavy volume out carefully, he went to his favourite spot and glanced at the clock, _'Great. 28 minutes.'_

He opened the book to the index and looked for his wanted page.

* * *

A certain night-haired, handsome teacher entered the library and went directly to the shelf that sheltered his favourite books. He took the latest book he was reading and went to his usual place.

He couldn't really concentrate on reading, because once he finished reading the first page, a fast familiar movement grabbed his attention.

It was none other than the blond Kuruta, and he seemed on a hurry today.

He returned to his book and read a few pages peacefully before glancing up again, unnoticed, to find Kurapika sitting in his place (which was easy to see from Kuroro's), so his eyes lingered a bit on him.

Kuroro was sure his favourite student was a boy, even if the way he sat was so-graceful for a man to sit, or if the way his fingers unconsciously twirled strands of his blond hair was cute and adorable to be for a male, or-

_'..what am I thinking?!'_ he berated himself and got back to his book, again.

Minutes later, he lifted his gaze one more time and noted how the blond seemed engrossed engrossed in his book; his hand moved fast on a sheet of paper seemingly taking notes. He could easily see how the blue eyes twinkled while reading, and..

He was childishly swaying his legs back and forth, and that almost made him want to chuckle.

Kuroro finally read again without looking at him anymore.

The break ended with the bell after 15 minutes.

* * *

Just when he found the page he wanted, Kurapika opened it and read the headlines. However, he looked up to the direction his teacher always sat and he found him there.

Kuroro-sensei was reading a black-covered book, and Kurapika smiled.. black hair, blach eyes and a black book. Perfect!

Kuroro had his legs crossed and a hand under his chin with the book in the other one.

_'Come to think of it.. he really does look handso- He, what's wrong with me?!'_

He shoo-ed his thoughts away and felt his heart beat a bit faster then return to normal, but he didn't fail to realize that a faint blush crept to his pale cheeks.

The blond breathed in and out, in and out, then opened his notebook and started taking the notes he needed to write about in his assignment.

Without realizing, he found himself stealing glances at his teacher when he thought he had full control on himself.

He didn't know why, but he always felt that he liked seeing that man's smile.

Kurapika always felt pleased when he read the notes and feedbacks on his reports from his teacher. He remembered the best note he felt very happy upon reading.

_'Kuruta-kun. You have the potential to be a very great writer. Your sentences are straight to the point while still having the bits of details that complete it, you choose your words carefully, and not everyone can do that._

_I hope your reports will always be like this. I'm impressed with them. Please, continue to make them lively and rich with information as you always do._

_Looking forward to read more.'_

He didn't notice that he was twirling his hair while remembering.

Oh, how much he liked that. It left with a feeling of triumph that he managed to impress his teacher and make him proud. Not realizing what he was doing back at that time, he kept reading it again and again with a big grin on his face.

He returned back from his daze and noted that he hadn't gone much work done, so he took a deep breath again and continued his work and was able to accomplish what he wanted.

He had three sheets of important headlines to write about in his report.

He continued reading that book since he finished what he aimed for waiting for the bell to ring.

And it did.

* * *

Kurapika came to an empty apartment.

"Tadaima," he announced softly, but nothing welcomed him except for the empty rooms and lonely hallway.

It became like this since.. 2 years ago.

**_XX_**

**_Flashback.._**

_5 years ago, he was a happy kid living with his beloved parents in their warm cozy house._

_But that all changed in a day and night…_

_That day was supposed to be a family-gathering day in their house and he just went out to bring something from the place where his father worked. His boos called him and said that there is a file that needs to take care of, so he sent Kurapika to fetch it for him for he was helping his mother._

_The guests came, his aunts and uncles, and he was very happy. There in the back yard.._

_Kurapika told them that he would be back fast and his mother kissed his forehead and told him to be careful. He said he will.. he will.._

_He came back to a horrible silent suffocating the fun that hung in the air before he left. The metallic smell of blood nearly made him want to throw up, while his heart sank in fear for what is happening._

_Rushing to the back yard, the sole thing that welcomed him was red. Bloody red._

_All the merry people who were there were mere lifeless bodies now. Blood was scattered everywhere._

_Kurapika's baby blue eyes widened and he lost his voice. He fell painfully to the ground and tried to not look at the bodies in his own house that seemed to go through his soul mercilessly._

_He clutched his stomach tightly and clamped the other over his mouth and nose. One pair of eyes were directed at him as he sat there breathless trying to find his voice and to stop shaking._

_His mother's._

_They were looking at him soullessly; their tender bluish green hue was off as they kept staring._

_When the poor boy found his voice again, he screamed._

_The sound startled everyone in their neighbor; a lonely pained scream filled their ears as they were doing their usual things._

_Kurapika then felt the hot liquid on his cheeks burning his face, he was shaking and crying out his lungs calling his mother and father. But those poor screams, were never answered._

_Only by the sad wind that went through him as if taking his soul with it._

_Everyone came hurriedly to the house to find a little boy shaking a woman's body to wake up. The women couldn't contain the sight so they turned away and broke into tears, while the men stood more bravely, albeit shaking slightly while calling each other to bring the police._

_Everything died down after a month and it left the blond, once happy and cheerful, boy alone in that cruel world that took everything from him. He stayed with one of the neighbors for almost two years after the massacre, and then he set off on his own._

**_End of Flashback.._**

**_XX_**

The blond Kuruta decided to keep moving even if _that incident_ left a huge scar in his aching heart, wanting to be closed but finding nothing or no one to do that.

He struggled to keep his feelings deep inside. He buried down the tears and screams along with his old life.

He would become independent, and he would prove himself.

That's how he became as he is now.

Kurapika went to the kitchen and fixed himself dinner after he had a refreshing bath. He ate and thought about the things he is supposed to do for the rest of the day.

Night came soon as he finished his homework and cleaned a bit in the house before finally going to bed.

* * *

Kuroro went back home after school and he entered his supposedly-empty house.

Someone was there, he could tell.

He kept his emotionless mask as he went through the rooms until he found someone on his couch in his study.

A dark chuckle sounded as that person stood up and turned to face the black-haired man.

"Well, welcome home, Kuroro-kun." He said. His red hair gelled up as always.

"Hisoka," He acknowledged and kept his guard up.

"I told you not to come here again."

"I know, but do I ever listen?" the man called Hisoka stated.

"What do you want from here?" he asked as he walked and place his bag on the desk.

"Oh, straight to the point as always," he cackled but smiled wickedly when Kuroro glared at him. The red-haired man sighed and dramatically started "How cruel. Is it wrong to want to say 'Hi' to my friend?"

"It's wrong when it's you."

"Oh, I see. But you don't mind?"

"I do."

"Well, hi~"

Kuroro wanted to pull that man out of his house right then, but first.

"How did you get inside?"

"I do have my sources, Kuro-chan."

"So I have gathered. Now if you don't have anything else, I'll have you leave." 'Kuro-chan' said firmly.

Hisoka shrugged and turned to leave when he remembered, "Ah, there's a gift on your desk.. and be careful."

Kuroro nodded at that and the red-haired went out, and Kuroro watched him walk away from his house. Hisoka always told him to be careful 'because he cared for him' as he said.

* * *

The history teacher went to his bedroom and dropped on his bed with a tired sigh.

Eventually, he got up and showered then did his school work and had dinner.

While he was working, his thought drifted to a pair of blue eyes, blond hair, and fingers twirling strands of it. He really did look adorable today.

Kuroro went to bed after he had done his work.

Hisoka had left on his desk two tickets to a VIP guide through the best museum in the city.

Two tickets? Who possibly could go with him to a museum?

It was tempting for him, but he didn't know anyone who would like to go to there.

Blond hair and cerulean eyes came to his mind..

_'K-kuruta-kun?!.. wait.. will he go if I ask him?..'_

He drifted to sleep.

..

* * *

A/N: How was it? I'd like to know, but I think there was something fast here, too. Is there?..

Gaah! It's complicated!

Rfeview, please, I hope you like it.


	3. Asking

**Disclaimer:** HunterxHunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei~!

**Notes:** I hope this chapter will make everything better, thanks for reading the first two chapters (^u^) *bow*. I'm busy with school, so my updates won't be so fast. Sorry..

_LordOfTheWest::_ Wow.. I got a professional help! Thank you so much for pointing out these! I'll try to make it clearer here! Thank you, again!

_Kusarihime143::_ Hime-sama~! Thank you for passing by! No problem at all, I figured that no one likes OC fics (including me XD).. kind of jealousy problem, I think.

_a::_ Glad you liked it ^-^

_Stella::_ I hope this makes up for the confusion I made. ^^;

Everyone, thank you..

**Summary:** Kurapika, a bright but quite silent student, and Kuroro, a raven-haired teacher with a charming teaching style. What will be the result with all the things at school?

**Warnings:** OOC (though I'll try to keep them in character as much as possible), shounen ai.

Sorry for the mistakes!

* * *

Kuroro dropped his bag beside his desk in the teachers' room .

"Good morning, Kuroro!"

"Yo, Kuroro."

Hanzo approached him while Basho's greeting came with a pat on his back.

"Good morning, Basho-san, Hanzo-san." he greeted them back and bowed slightly.

After all, he was a man of manners..

"Hey, stop the formal act, kid!" Basho exclaimed as he roughly ruffled the black hair. _'Kid?!'_ Kuroro's eyebrow twitched briefly when he heard that nickname and gasped when the big hand landed on his head all of a sudden. His eyes widened for a mere second before he backed away from that hand.

His once smooth hair stuck in every direction now, and then he brushed it down with his fingers and re-adjusted the bandage on his forehead, but seriously.. to be called **a kid?!**

"Basho-san, just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean that I am a 'kid'." The black-haired man retorted back annoyed, half warning.

"You are, for me!" the older male laughed and the bald one snickered at him.

Kuroro, indeed, was the youngest teacher in the school. Everyone was in his/her thirties, but he was _barely_ over 25.

But back to reality, he really wanted to kill him right then, right there.

Unfortunately for him, the bell rang and they had to go to their classes.

* * *

The night-haired history teacher didn't have classes in the morning so he made himself a cup of coffee and sat to his desk.

His thoughts drifted to the two tickets and he remembered that he thought of the blond as a good companion to the museum.

_'Why did he have to appear in my mind right then?'_ he wondered to himself..

_'moreover, am I.. attracted to him..?'_

**…**

Kuroro sighed inwardly as he leaned back in his chair pondering over his thoughts. This thinking was really hard.

…

..When they first met, Kuroro had developed an amused idea about him. They had bumped into each other, and talked on the way to the blond's class..

..And when he taught him history for the first time in the class, he had found that the blond head had such a big brain full of interesting information about the subject. Each question he asked for the blond to answer left him impressed by the strong and confident words he had uttered..

..There was also when they bumped into each other in the library for the first time, the Kuruta boy was actually someone who liked books like him, and he seemed pretty engrossed in his reading and uncaring about what's happening around him..

..After that, he always found the blond around during the breaks reading books..

..Once they went on a trip to an arts museum. The trip was pretty interesting for him, and he enjoyed it even if that hadn't shown on his usually expressionless face, but he really did! Glancing at a random direction to keep his eye on his students, he found the blond standing before a drawing of a woman with a child in her arms and a hazy background.

**_Flashback.._**

_The blond Kuruta was searching the painting intently with his eyes as if looking for answers in it. He also hadn't noticed that the night-haired man was standing beside him._

_"Do you like this?" he asked, trying to know his thoughts._

_"hmm.." Kurapika just hummed silently, "..it's full of emotions and.. stories.."_

_Kuroro sent him a questioning look when he turned to him, "I guess I can't really express or explain how do I think of it.." he grinned sheepishly._

_"Then, tell me what do you see? What grabbed your attention?" Kuroro asked._

_Kurapika turned to the painting again, "See here?" he pointed at a spot in the background. Kuroro nodded._

_"Every spot in this holds a different story and expresses an additional detail. The color mix is so gloomy telling that this woman's past was dark and hurtful to her, while the child with her seems to be her last hope.. last purpose of her living. You can easily see here," he pointed at another color mess, "..that the black and red entwined together mean something between the line of her life and her loss. Then there's the dark blue that goes up to there," he moved his fingers with the wavy colors till it touched new colors, "..that draws a face into the smokes of the color, a sad face.. it re-"_

_That was when he noticed that he might had said senseless things and clamped a hand over his mouth, then slowly turned to his snickering teacher._

_That was really embarrassing to have blabbered so much and find his teacher laughing at him. His cheeks tinted slight pink with embarrassment._

_"Sorry, sensei. I.. said meaningless things!"_

_Here, Kuroro chuckled slightly and it rang in a way that made the blond's heart skip a beat._

_"No, no, it's okay. That was actually very interesting to listen to. I've never heard someone explain his view in such a professional way before."_

_The blond's eyes twinkled at the compliment, then he thought about asking "How does sensei see it?"._

_"How do I see it?.. That's just for me to know, and for you to find out." He grinned childishly when he saw the cute pout on the boy's face. "Saa, let's go now. It's time to get out."_

_"Okay.."_

**_End of flashback.._**

Kuroro decided to give himself a bit of time to be sure of his feelings (if there will be any) since it might cause him troubles for now.

* * *

Kurapika headed to the teachers' room to hand in his history report, eager to let his teacher read it and write feedbacks for him, but he wasn't there.

_'I guess he's still in some class..'_ he shrugged, placed his report on the desk and went out to his favorite spot in the school yard.

Meanwhile, Kuroro returned to the teachers' room and placed his books neatly on his desk. He dropped down on his chair and sighed inwardly, the class he just had really did tire him..

That's when something grabbed his attention, and when he read the head title written in dark blue on the first page with the name, his frown and tiredness immediately turned into a smile.

* * *

Kuroro entered the library thinking of what he was reading last, the ancient tribes, but once he saw the blond there, his thoughts already shifted to think about him.

After all the thinking he had done, he decided to ask the blond boy to accompany him to the museum next Saturday.

"Kuruta-kun," he greeted him and pulled a chair besides the blond and sat.

"Kuroro-sensei," Kurapika acknowledged with a polite smile and nod.

"Am I disturbing you?"

"No, not at all!"

"Then.. I'd like to ask you something.."

"Hmm..?"

"Do you have something to do next Saturday?" he figured that it'd be better than if he asked 'Are you free on Saturday?'.

"Umm.. no, I think I don't have anything to do till now.", _'that's two days from now.'_

"…"

"Can I help you with something, sensei?" he asked with a confused look.

Kuroro wouldn't admit that that look is cute on the boy. _No_, he will _not_ admit that the boy _is_ cute.

"Oh, yeah.. umm, have you heard about The Grand Museum?"

"That? Yeah, they say it's pretty good!"

"Would you.. like to go there.. with me, then?"

"Really?"

He nodded.

"W-won't I be a bother to you..?" he asked uncertainly.

"No, you won't. I'd like to hear your thoughts again about another painting or two." He grinned, "..so, what do you say?"

"Okay. It sounds great."

"Great. I'll come by your house at 6 o'clock, is that alright for you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then. Thank you for your time, I won't stop you longer. See ya, _Kuruta-kun_.."

Kurapika froze while his heart fastened it's pace. Why did his name sound so different from the other times?

He felt his face grow redder as he tried to process again.

* * *

The raven-haired man felt happy that he managed to ask the blond. Now he has a good companion to that trip.

He entered the teachers' room just when the bell rang, indicating the start of the periods. But he stopped moving when he felt someone looking at him. He shifted his gaze and saw Basho looking at him directly.

"Is there something wrong, Basho-san?" he asked him and watched as he stood from his place behind the desk.

"No, but why is your face red, Kuroro?" The other teacher asked as he was noticing a faint pink shade on the other's face, but decided to make it worse by saying 'red'.

"It's hot. That's all." Thank god he was able to come up with an excuse.

"Yeah, it is. And the AC is not working well, too," he said, "well then, see you after classes."

He said and made a move to ruffle Kuroro's hair but the latter backed away and glared at him.

Basho laughed and left the room.

* * *

Kurapika returned to an empty home as always, but he was smiling.

"Tadaima." He announced calmly and held a photo frame in the hallway to his chest. "Mom, Dad, I'm home."

He put it down carefully and went to his room, then to the kitchen and back to his room to study.

_'Kuroro-sensei wanted me to go to the museum with him..'_ his smile widened, _'it almost sounded like asking for a date..'_ now he grinned..

..

..

Then it downed on him, his thoughts..

**_'A DATE?!'_**

His cheeks flamed and his heart hammered wildly in his chest when he fully took in the thought. How could he think it like that?

He would never do something like this! He just asked for his company!

_'Kuroro-sensei wants a friend on that trip!.. That's it, sensei, right?'_

..While somewhere in a lighted study room, a handsome night-haired man suddenly sneezed and shivered.

_'Strange..'_ he thought.

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter makes it up for the confusion that happened in the last chapter. And I reeeaaally want to see Kuroro's hair ruffled! w

Review please!


	4. The Start For Them

**Disclaimer:** HunterxHunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei~!

**Notes:** I felt really happy that you thought it was good and not OOC. And, Hime-sama.. 'Yami-chan' sounds cute ^u^~!

Arigatou, minna-sama for reading and reviewing~

Here's another chapter~!

(I think I can say 'romance will start from here..' ?)

**Summary:** Kurapika, a bright but quite silent student, and Kuroro, a raven-haired teacher with a charming teaching style. What will be the result with all the things at school?

**Warnings:** OOC (though I'll try to keep them in character as much as possible), shounen ai.

* * *

Neither of them knew how or why, but Saturday came slower than usual..

..Or.. was it only them, because they were waiting for it?

After all, they say that whenever you wait for something, time will get longer. But it came anyway, so that's not a big problem.

….

Kurapika was nervous.

Actually, 'nervous' wasn't enough to describe his state. He had woken up early and done cleaning his house, then studied.

Time seemed to be racing with a snail as he waited, because today~ his favorite teacher is taking him to the museum. How happy and lucky he felt!

The problem was that however he the blond thought of it, it just felt strange to have a student going with his teacher somewhere. But for all he cares! He is just happy..

Kurapika sighed as he averted his eyes from the clock for the nth time, and time seemed to have stopped on '3:24 pm' and just that. He sighed again, stood up and walked around for a bit.

_'Maybe a little reading will pass the time..'_ he thought as he gazed at his mini-library. Then he chose a book, settled on the sofa and started to read quietly.

* * *

Kuroro was up and early as usual, but there was still something different about this day for him.

The day that would officially say; he and the cute blond Kuruta are friends, not just a teacher-student relationship. In addition, he'll get to hear brilliant comments about aome paintings!

Yet.. among his excitement to see the blond, he still felt something in his chest, as if it was making it hard to breath regularly. He rubbed a hand on his chest and frowned a bit.. _'Just, what's wrong?..'_

Going through his school books and marks' lists, re-reading his notes for next classes and students… reading his favorite books, searching for specific information…

That's what he did during the day to pass time.

* * *

Kurapika was more nervous than he was the whole day.

It's almost 6 o'clock, and he was trying his best to not look as if he was shaking. Finally, he took a few deep breathes and settled on his sofa waiting.

Minutes later, his doorbell rang and he practically jumped off the sofa to the door, but behaved in front of it. Taking another deep breath, he opened the door with an honest smile.

His heart skipped a beat when his gaze fell on his teacher. With a black shirt, pants and coat, he looked so handsome.

"Kuroro-sensei, welcome." He greeted politely.

"Ah, Kuruta-kun. Are you ready to go?" he smiled.

"Yes!"

Kurapika's smile widened and Kuroro's mind registered a single thought at the sight..

_Pretty, indeed._

The two of them walked to the black car after the blond locked his house, then slipped in.

* * *

"Welcome, sirs." A man in a suit greeted them when they entered the museum, "Do you have a VIP ticket or do you wish to enjoy normally?"

"VIP tickets, yes." The night-haired man replied.

"This way, please, then." The man motioned for the duo to follow him as he walked into a place where a few people were waiting.

"Please wait here for your guide, sirs. May I have your tickets?"

Kuroro handed them to him, and with a respectful bow the man left the room.

"Why did it look like he was asking for train tickets?" the blond asked amused. And Kuroro chuckled at the comment and replied, "I guess it was," and looked at the blond with a smirk, "in that way, it's better that you never leave my side so you won't get lost."

Kurapika flinched and gasped slightly making his teacher snicker.

Oh yeah, Kuoro's going to have a lot of fun this evening..

* * *

"And this one here, everyone, is the 'Night Lighter', the painter expressed his grief and his lover's hope as the night. You can…."

Kurapika stared at the painting that held the moon and several fog clouds with sparkling dusts in awe. The dark colors surely did look nice, and the moon seemed real and glowing.

"Do you like it?" he heard his teacher ask him in a low voice and he nodded absentmindedly.

"It's magnificent.. as if the real moon was copied from the sky into this.." he explained.

"It reminds me of a story I once read." The night-haired man placed his hand under his chin as he thought back about that book.

"Really? What does the story talk about?"

"It tells the story of the girl who committed suicide due to some family problems, but for an unknown reason she couldn't pass the earthy life. She always hid in the forest where there is a piece of land that so much resembles the one in the picture, and whenever she appears, the place will be fogged and her tears will flow and sparkle under the big moon.."

Kuroro opened his eyes and blinked when he found that the blond was looking at him deeply while he was telling the story. "Umm, Kuruta-kun?"

"Continue with the story, please." He said eager to know the rest.

Kuroro showed a slight smile and patted the blond head earning a yelp.

"No, I won't tell the rest."

"Kuroro-sensei! That's mean! And after you got me into that story, too." He complained.

"That's so you can read it alone then tell me what you think about it."

The blond pouted then shook his head to let the hand fall from his head as he said "But still, that's mean."

Kuroro just grinned childishly at him and his thoughts were turning around one word.

_C-U-T-E, Cute.._

* * *

The museum trip went like that; passing by paintings, pictures or sculptures, exchanging thoughts and comments, laughing then snickering when people glared at them to be quiet. Their evening couldn't get any better than it was, with both of them interacting freely, forgetting that they were a teacher and his student.

Time flew away while they were enjoying each other's company, and unbeknownst to them, a single common thought was in both their minds..

_'Stay by my side..'_

…

"That was something." Kuroro commented when they got out of the museum.

"Yes, it was very interesting, actually." Kurapika turned to the other man, "Kuroro-snesei, which one did you like the best?"

"Hmm… that's quite hard, you know. Each one of those held something different, but for me…" and he trailed off, making the blond frown.

"What? Say it."

"It's a secret." He placed his finger in front of his mouth and was a bit surprised when the blond suddenly turned away from him, but there was absolutely no way that Kurapika would show him that he blushed slightly. He could feel his heart beating fast already.

"It's okay.. if you don't want to tell me." he managed without stuttering and walked ahead of him towards the car.

_'The most precious one.. is you, actually..'_ he thought as he stared at the blond's back.

…..

"Are you hungry?" The raven-haired man asked the younger boy as they entered the car, and the blond turned to him, "But if we eat, it'll be late." He stated.

"Don't worry, after an evening like this, I'm sure you feel hungry."

"Actually, yeah, a bit."

"Okay then, I know a good restaurant nearby." And they were already driving to the new destination.

* * *

The restaurant turned out to be a neat and elegant place. Not to mention the delicious smell that hung in the air.

They had settled on a table and waited for their ordered when they started going on again about the museum, then the books and eventually school.

"By the way, Kuroro-sensei. Did you read my report?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Really? How was it?"

"You don't need to ask, you know."

"No, I do. Please, tell me what do you think!"

Kuroro sighed.

"The usual, 'your sentences and ideas were neatly described and your choice of words is amazing. The details you gave are really impressing and you focused on the whole war while still managing to turn it out professionally written'. But this time I'm going to add 'work hard, and write more. Let me read everything you write, because I believe it'll be brilliant as always'. Is that enough for you?"

The Kuruta boy smiled happily, "Yes, I will sensei."

And their food arrived.

* * *

Kuroro watched –unnoticed- as the rosy lips closed slowly and elegantly on the fork, observed the eyes that were beautifully shut as he savored the taste in his mouth.

The edges of his lips were slightly lifted in a faint smile, and when he opened his eyes again they were focused on Kuroro. He wasn't too sure but it seemed as if there was a faint blush on the Kuruta's cheeks.

"Kuroro-sensei.. thank you so much for today, I really had fun and I wish that you didn't feel bored with my company." He said softly.

"Not at all. I'm the one who should thank you for accepting to come with me." Kuroro smiled whole-heartedly at his student, trying to control his skipping heart.

Kurapika ate a few bites while the older man wandered if those lips were as soft as they look.

Kurapika stole glances at his teacher when he thought the other wasn't noticing, too. Kuroro's childish features held a lot of mystery, and not forgetting his onyx wide eyes that seem to enter his soul and read him. He figured that his teacher was a lot more than just an outside handsomeness.

And just as that, dinner was spent in a comfortable silence, shy glances and savoring good times.

* * *

Kuroro gave the blond boy a ride back to his home, and just like dinner, was spent in silence. Kurapika looking outside his window and Kuroro focusing on the road aware to his companion's moves.

He had to admit that being with the blond was really relaxing, as if it was the most normal thing to do. He liked the day since its beginning, and he liked it more.

Kurapika turned to look at his teacher and seemed to want to say something.

"Sensei..?" he started, and Kuroro hummed in response.

He bit his lower lip tentatively, then looked ahead to the road.

"What do you think..", but then he paused.

"….."

"Go on, what's wrong?" he encouraged him.

"Do you.. like teaching?"

"Yes, I do."

"..why?"

"because it gives me chances to meet talented and intelligent people, just like you," he heard the blond giggle, ".. and I wouldn't want to miss them. It gives me a better idea on how things have different meanings when associated with different personalities and such. It also helps me confess what I like and express my thoughts while having to listen to others."

"So, you like it because of the people you get to teach?"

"Besides the part of exchanging opinions and information, sort of, yeah."

"…."

"Is there something wrong?" he tried to sound concerned.

"No, nothing." He smiled and returned to his own ideas. _'Then is it normal to.. like you..?' _his thoughts unconsciously formed a question that he didn't know the true answer to it.

And without noticing, they already reached Kurapika's home, and Kuroro parked in front of it then got out with the blond, walking with him to the front door just to spend more time with him. Then when they reached the door and after the blond unlocked it..

"Kuruta-kun.." Kuroro called finally and the blond turned to face him then froze.

Kuroro's hand inched towards him and brushed a few strands away from his forehead, moved to the back of his head then he leaned in slowly, leaving for the blond time to pull out or push him if he wanted to, but to his luck the blond didn't make any attempt to block him.

Kurapika held his breath and stared at his teacher's face as he leaned closer still, then it happened..

Kuroro's lips, ever so gently, pressed to his forehead in a soft kiss that left him speechless as his eyes shut at their own and he shivered slightly from the contact. His lips felt too hot on his forehead, yet so cold at the same time.

When he pulled away, Kurapika felt as if he pulled all the sense out of him. Kuroro moved his hand and patted his head gently as he looked at him, then he straightened up.

"Take care, Kurapika.." he said in a whisper.

Kurapika managed to nod and turn around to enter his house while Kuroro left his spot when he heard the soft click of the door.

And once the blond felt him leave, his legs gave up and he slid down to the floor while he clutched at his chest. His heart was going to explode.

* * *

A/N: That was fast, wasn't it?

It's soooo hard to keep on one pace, I really wonder how do you manage to do it.. -_-;

I hope you like it! And please leave a review!

(there is a word up there that is spelled 'wandered' and I was supposed to write 'wondered' instead. I'm too lazy to check where it is)


	5. The dance of the hearts

**Disclaimer:** HunterxHunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei~!

**Notes:** I felt really happy that you thought it was good and not OOC. And, Hime-sama.. 'Yami-chan' sounds cute ^u^~!

Arigatou, minna-sama for reading and reviewing~

Here's another chapter~!

(I think I can say 'romance will start from here..' ?)

**Summary:** Kurapika, a bright but quite silent student, and Kuroro, a raven-haired teacher with a charming teaching style. What will be the result with all the things at school?

**Warnings:** OOC (though I'll try to keep them in character as much as possible), shounen ai.

* * *

_They were dancing, each on their own. But somehow, they made a complete piece from being far from each other, without the touching of their confused hearts.._

_A dance.. that none of them was willing to take a step closer towards the other, always dancing in circles around the centre point on the floor._

* * *

A breath in.. a breath out..

Kurapika was still trying to find enough energy to move from his spot behind the closed door. His heart still pounding really fast in his ribcage.

Who wouldn't be like him if the person he was so confused about his feelings for, suddenly kissed him?

And for heaven's sake, it wasn't that big of a kiss! Just a mere peck on his forehead!

But still, even if it was just a peck, it really left him in an inner tornado of thoughts and emotions.. should he be mad? Happy? Nervous? Sad?..

The blond didn't know anymore..

Finally, after countless inhales and exhales he found himself able to move, as he slowly stood up and walked to the kitchen. He strangely felt thirsty.

Making his way upstairs to his room, he dropped his body carelessly on the comfort of his bed, the covers embracing his small body.

Honestly, he wasn't supposed to act like this! It was a mere kiss from his.. favorite.. teacher..

_'Urgh! What am I, some love-struck girl?'_ he berated himself.

But he couldn't bring himself to actually stop blushing furiously at the memory of how his teacher's lips felt on his forehead. The blond's hand unconsciously reached and touched his forehead rubbing lightly over the place where he was kissed.

His lids lowered as his eyes softened and a slow, shy smile spread on his lips.

Suddenly snapping out of that, he clutched his pillow and muttered some muffled complaints for himself.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he stood up and made his way to have a shower and get ready to sleep. And as he laid down under the covers, he couldn't stop himself from thinking back –again- about the cause of this storm inside him.

A dark but gentle, history-teacher under the name, Kuroro Lucifer.

In other words, the one who made his heart skip.

_His dance was that of light steps on the rough floor.. Steps reverberating without a sound in the silent huge room around that unknown centre.. Steps to the sides without actually making an advance. His heart was going further, if possible, but never closer._

* * *

The night-haired man sat in his bedroom with a towel on his head, viewing through his messages in the cell phone.

He read, 'Hisoka'.. it usually meant 'Troubles to avoid'.

**_'Ara~ Have you had fun? That blond is quite cute, you know~'_**

The message said, and Kuroro can't help but feel like strangling the clown. If someone in the world had to talk to him about this.. it definitely wasn't supposed to be him.

The towel dropped to his shoulders letting a few water drops slide down his neck and cheek as he stood and looked from the window to the night view of the silent street, his memories took him back several hours ago when he had dropped his student at his home.

_'Honestly, what was I thinking to.. do that?'_ he thought as he remembered the sight of the blond when he had kissed him softly.

It wasn't a kiss! Just a mere peck on the forehead!..

How was the Kuruta boy feeling now? Maybe he didn't want to be the receiving end to a sudden –although directed- affectionate contact from his teacher..

Fine. The blond did attract people to him. However, was it supposed to attract him, too?

Kuroro didn't know anymore..

But even so, it left him confused over his own feelings. What was it that made him so eager to touch him, and do something like that? He guessed it was uncharacteristic of him to get drawn to a little boy.

A little, but cute, adorable and intelligent boy.

In other words, the one who made his heart beat.

_His dance was of the confident steps.. Steps that reminded him of his place constantly on the dancing floor of the hearts.. looking solely into the pure cerulean orbs of the only person he could see his face.. Afraid from approaching.. Afraid from making a mistake, although he had already made one.._

_Despite all of that, it was confident, and had a hint of arrogance._

* * *

Kurapika already decided what he did want. It was already too late to back out now after all that thinking he had done.

It has been already, what?... two weeks? Three? He had lost count on how many days passed since their little 'meeting' at the museum.

But he was, for sure, ready to face his teacher after everything. They had been avoiding locking gazes together all this time. Kurapika for confusion about his own sentimental turmoil inside, and Kuroro for fear of not knowing how to act if his student confronted him with anything regarding his previous action.

The blond boy was careful not to let his decision waver..

…

He liked his teacher.

Kuruta Kurapika liked his teacher..

_His heart took a step closer finally, after being far on the other half of the dance floor._

_He smiled.._

* * *

Kuroro thought it over and over until he found the answer he dreaded.

He resisted very much looking intensely at those brilliant eyes of his student. Knowing that they might read him.. But not anymore..

He never backed out from something he caused, and now he had to face the results.

Or was it results and causes in the first place?.. No.. it wasn't..

He figured everything out. All that is left is to fix things so he would feel at ease around him once more. He missed that voice, intently talking to him, those eyes looking at him, that smile directed for him. He missed everything that was from the little blond to him.

_He smiled as his heart took a step closer towards the middle, too. Taking a step meant taking another, and another and another, until only inches parted them from each other. He knew it was the right thing to do. Both of their hands rose, and touched, and linked together.._

_Linked.._

_Together.._

_To start a new dance, and a new kind of steps.. the dance they both wanted after that all._

_And both their steps were on the same rhythm, combining their beauty and weight together._

_…_

_They both smiled solely to their partner, accepting everything._

* * *

A/N: I hope this was better. I really don't know why did I add the dancing part, it just came like this to me and I had to write it. Is it okay?

Review, please.

And thank you for the previous reviews!

Kuroro sounds sooooo OOC...!

*faint*


End file.
